The Curse of The Sleeping Prince
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Sleeping Beauty AU. When Tom fell in love, it resulted in him becoming a king and earning a beautiful baby son. But unfortunately, along with that, an evil sorcerer curses his son to a death like sleep to be awoken only by true love's kiss. Kevin is forced to be moved away from his father and be raised by his grandparents. But as life goes on, he finds his true love in a bandit.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far away land. A long, long time ago, there lived a young and beautiful princess. Her name was Katherine, but everyone called her Kathy. She was adventurous and kind, always finding ways to get into trouble. One day, during one of her nights climbing the palace walls, her rope broke and she ended up falling down. And lucky for her, she landed in the arms of one of the new knights. A young man named Thomas Keller. From that moment when the princess landed on his back, they were practically inseparable. Tom and Kathy spent every moment together from that moment became her personal guard and they started to court one another. Tom would always bring her flowers, chocolates and Kathy would always take him on walks and spar with him. It then came to a time where their romance became serious. Tom and Kathy started to take their relationship to the bedroom. Which was where they exchanged their first I love you's. Tom made sweet love to his princess and Kathy whispered reassurances of love and grandeur.

One day, their love completely changed.

Kathy was told that she was going to marry a prince from a far away land. But she immediately told her parents that she was not going to marry a prince. Kathy told her parents that she was old enough to become queen without marrying a prince and whether or not they agreed with her, she was going to marry the love of her life. Tom. Her personal knight. At first, her parents were against it, until Kathy told them that she was pregnant with his child. And hearing that they would be having their own grandchild, they agreed to have her marry Tom if she wanted. Kathy told her knight about the pregnancy and Tom instantly proposed. He gave her his mother's ring, that he wore around his neck since her passing. They married three months later in a small wedding ceremony inside of the palace. Kathy became queen and Tom became a king. Over the next nine months,Tom and Kathy's parents gave her all of the love and attention that she wanted and needed. Tom would rub her pregnant stomach and whisper to the baby. The late king and queen would feed her all of the food that the baby needed and that their mother craved.

Katherine's mother and father decided that it would be best if they left their daughter to rule the kingdom with her husband. They kissed their daughter, her pregnant belly and her husband goodbye and left for the beaches. After news of the pregnancy and the late king and queen's leave, the entire kingdom seemed excited about the upcoming baby. They were so happy for the new queen and king and to see whether they would have a baby princess or prince. Then, in the middle of a massage that the new king was giving his wife, Kathy's water broke. Kathy screamed in pain. Tom carried her over to the midwife and stayed by her side as she pushed and pushed and pushed. She pushed as hard as she could, screaming in pain. Tom gripped her hand tightly until the beautiful sound of a baby crying interrupted them.

Tom smiled widely hearing the crying. The midwife pulled out the baby and revealed a beautiful baby boy. He cried for a few seconds and then just stopped. His eyes were wide, a beautiful green color. The midwife swaddled the baby prince in a green baby blanket and handed him over to the king. Tom burst into tears, seeing how beautiful his son was.

"Oh darling." Tom whispered to his wife. "He's… he's beautiful. He's… he's got your eyes."

Tom looked over at his wife and noticed how still she was. Tom looked over at her. Her breathing was slowing, but the bleeding refused to stop. Tom's eyes widened in fear, clutching his baby close to him.

The midwife and the doctors did everything that he could. But nothing was good enough. The bleeding did not stop. And Kathy unfortunately passed. Tom was in tears for days on end. Kathy's father returned and told Tom: "Do not think of this as the worst thing in the world. Think of it as my daughter, the love of your life, giving up her life so that your son can have a happy life together. A happy, happy life."

Tom took those words to thought and the next day, he saw his baby son. He was still beautiful and kind and amazing. Tom smiled down at him and picked up the baby. He still hadn't named him while mourning the death of his wife. Of his queen.

"What shall I name you?" Tom said to the baby, rocking him back and forth. "You know… your… your mother always wanted to name you after my father. So, how about we do that? We'll name you after the man that raised me into the man your mother loved. What do you say, Kevin Keller?"

The baby chuckled. Tom smiled. His wife had given up her life to give this beautiful baby boy a life.

* * *

The month had passed and it was finally time for the baby's christening. Tom had remembered Kathy's plans for their baby to have a big christening. Back when she alive by Tom's side and heavily pregnant with little baby Kevin, she would talk about how she wanted all of the neighboring kingdoms to come down and see her and Tom's beautiful child and be able to see how innocent and peaceful everything in the lands could be. Kathy wanted people from all over the kingdom to see baby Kevin and know that his little face could be the face of peace and hope. Tom wanted to give Kathy that. He wanted to fufill her dream for her baby. So Tom with the help of his mother in law, planned the big christening. The palace throne room was decorated in baby blue silk, baby blue flowers, diamonds, banners and ribbons. Tom smiled, seeing how beautiful the place looked.

Tom stood there by the throne he was supposed to shared with his wife, dressed in the most beautiful and formal armor with a cape leaning down on the ground. Tom looked up at the people around him. They were all dancing around the place, happy smiles on their face. Then the fanfare started, signaling everyone to silence so that the new king could speak on his baby son. Tom smiled.

"Thank you all for coming." Tom said. "I know that everything has been difficult. Especially with my… my wife's passing from childbirth. I know that we were all shaken by her death."

All of the guest nodded. They were saddened and upset when they learned that their new queen had died giving birth to the baby prince. They gave their king a kind gesture and a smile, except for the tear that wiped tears in remembrance from the kind queen. Tom nodded at them.

"But I'm here to fulfill my wife's wishes with the christening of our son. I'm here to officially welcome our son into the world. I'm here to finally introduce you to the baby prince." Tom walked over to the silver crib that his son was laying down in. He was wide awake, giggling and chuckling at the mobile that was hanging above him. Tom smiled and leaned down, picking his son up carefully into his arms. "This is Prince Kevin Keller."

The audience inside of the room all gushed at the adorableness of the baby boy. Kevin looked out at them, almost in an unfazed way. Tom chuckled as he son reached his hand out in the air to try and catch a flower out of his reach. The prince's grandmother and grandfather walked over to their crib as well,tickling underneath his adorable chin and allowing him to wrap his tiny fingers around their larger ones. Kevin chuckled and cooed. Tom transferred Kevin from his arms into his mother in law's. She kissed his cheek and walked her baby grandson back over to his crib and laid him down. She stayed right there by the crib side along with her husband as one of the nobles approached Tom.

"My king." he said, bowing down respectively. "I am so sorry for your loss. We adored Princess Katherine. And she would have been an excellent queen."

"Thank you for that Sir Andrews." Tom said with a smile. "How is your son?"

"He's being adorable with his mother back in our home." Sir Andrews replied. "May I… may I meet the baby?"

"Of course please." Tom said, moving over towards his son's crib. He picked up the baby, earning an excited giggle and chuckle from him. "This is baby Kevin. Our prince."

"You are certainly adorable." Fred said, tickling the baby's underarm. "I am excited to see you grow up. And maybe you could become close with my son."

"I certainly hope so. Thank you for coming."

"On my honor King Tom."

Fred gave the baby one last smile and walked down the steps away from the throne room. Tom kissed his son's cheek. His mother in law walked over to him. "Tom, the gift presentation is about to commence!" she said.

"Are you certain?" Tom said with a smile. "That's great! That's great indeed."

"Shall I go fetch everyone with a magic gift?"

"You are the grandmother. You have the right to do as you wish."

She nodded and walked down the throne room. Tom held his son close to his chest, bouncing him slowly up and down and up and down. As he did, he turned over and noticed a small baby in the corner of room on his own. He looked over at him. He had nice blue eyes and didn't look more than one and a half. Tom walked over to him.

"Hello there little one." Tom said. "Are you lost?"

"Papi, papi, papi." the little boy responded, looking nervous. But his eyes met with the bundled up baby in Tom's arms. His eyes widened. "B-B-B-B-B-"

Tom smiled. "Baby. Yes."

"Ba-B-B-Baabeeeee." the boy responded.

"Yes baby. This is my son Kevin. What's your name?"

The little toddler didn't respond. His nervousness returned. But another voice tore through the crowd of people.

"Joaquin! Joaquin! Joa- oh Joaquin!" an man a bit older than Tom cried, running over towards them and picking up the toddler.

"Papi!" Joaquin cried, hugging the man. "Papi, papi, papi, papi!"

"My king." the man gasped. "I am so so so sorry. I did not mean to interrupt you. This is your son's christening. I should have-"

"That is quite alright sir. I will soon learn what it's like to deal with a child." Tom said with smile. "Joaquin… that is a beautiful name."

The man nodded. "Named him after my brother. He passed during a battle at sea.'

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. He was honorable."

"Papi, papi." the little Joaquin cooed, signaling to his stomach and rubbing it.

"Okay _mi soldado_, okay. Let me bring you something to ear. Come on now. And congratulations sir on your son. I hope and know that we will be a wonderful young prince. Oh, and we have brought you a gift for the baby." the older father pulled out a small box from his cloak pocket. "It's a necklace. In the culture of my people, it means protection, love and grace. _Protección, amor y gracia_."

"You did not have to bring a gift." Tom said

"But I wanted to. As a thank you. I might not have much but it brings joy to know that one day soon we will all be at peace and maybe our sons shall be together."

"Thank you. I will cherish it good friend. And I hope that I can see you again little Joaquin."

Joaquin smiled. "Bye bye!" he said as his father walked away with him.

Tom smiled at the young boy. He walked back up to the throne and smiled as one of the kings and queens from one of the three other kingdoms appeared. Tom bowed down to the approaching nobles.

"King Tom." he said with a smile.

"King Hiram. Queen Hermione. A pleasure to see you again." Tom responded.

"I am so sorry about Kathy." Hermione said with a nod.

"But I know that her wisdom, heart and beauty will be passed down to this special boy." Hiram said, going over to his wife and taking a box from his wife. "May we?"

"But of course." Kevin's grandfather said, walking over to take Kevin from him and laying him down on the blankets inside of his grip.

Hiram walked over to the crib and opened the box that was filled with a light pink powder. Finely milled. No harm would come to the little child. Hiram smiled down at the little child as his wife took a small amount in her palm.

"Sweet prince." she whispered. "A gift from us to you. A gift that will promise through. Here is the gift of integrity."

Hermione threw the powder over the child. It sparkled in the air as it landed upon the prince. He chuckled. Tom smiled. "Thank you." he whispered as they walked away.

The next royal couple walked up to the stage. The queen smiled at King Tom. "My king. Thank you for the invitation. We are sorry for the loss of Katherine." the queen said.

"That is quite alright Queen Penelope." Tom said. "Thank you for coming. Especially after everything you've gone through with giving birth to the twins. And getting the divorce from your murderous ex husband."

"Nonsense. This is a happy, happy day. The christening of the new prince is more than important." Penelope said, holding her own box. She walked over to the crib and smiled. "Prince Kevin, when he finally meet, I am excited to see how close we will become. But for now, I bestow a gift to you, My gift to such a beautiful child. My gift to you, is the gift of intelligence."

Penelope took a small amount of finely milled light red powder. She sprinkled it over the baby prince. He once again, chuckled. Tom gave Penelope a nod as she walked back down over to her servant that was carrying her baby twins. Tom looked over and watched as the next king and queen walked over and approached the newborn prince and the king.

"Tom." the king said.

"Miles." Tom responded in the same tone.

Tom and Miles never got along. When they were knights they were bitter rivals. And now they were both kings with the same ideology. Tom gave him a blank stare and turned over to his pregnant wife. The beautiful Queen Sierra. She gave Tom a smile. Tom took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I am sorry about Katherine." Sierra said. "She and I were friends growing up. I never thought that this was how she'd go."

"Katherine was most certainly the love of my life. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Now I have my beautiful baby son." Tom said.

"Well, I hope that I have permission to bestow a gift upon your son." Miles said. They might be rivals at times, but he was respectful to the innocent child in the crib.

"You may." Tom said, stepping back.

Sierra opened the box and took a small amount of the purple powder in her hands. "Prince Kevin, the gift that we have to bestow upon you is the gift that could be used throughout your lifetime."

"We bestow upon the wonderful gift of song." Miles finished as his wife poured the powder over the prince.

Baby Kevin didn't chuckle this time. He seemed to almost hum. Which made Tom smile. He walked over to his baby son and pressed a kiss to his chubby little cheek. Sierra smiled. She and Tom met eyes. Tom gave her a blushing smile while she blew him a kiss, before moving to walk away with her husband. Tom smiled at her and looked back over at his son. Kevin's grandmother rubbed her son in law's shoulder. Tom moved over to pick up his child when there was a sudden slam. Kevin and all of the guests turned around in shock. The slam scared baby Kevin and he begun to cry inside of his crib. Kevin's grandfather rushed over to take the sobbing child into his hold.

Tom yanked out the sword that he kept by his throne free from its sheath and held it out. As did the rest of the knights. Tom stepped forward to see as a man in a long dark green cape walk inside of the palace throne room. Tom watched as the newcomer walked inside of the room.

"Well hello there, my king." the man said. "What a lavish party! Everyone in the entire kingdom must be here! The kings, queens, princesses, princes, nobles, villagers. All here to celebrate the birth of the new prince."

"Who the hell are you?" Tom yelled out. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! My apologizes. My name is Edgar Evernever."

"Evernever?"

"Yes. Strange name I know. But we can't pick and choose our parents or what they decide to name you." Edgar said, walking closer towards the throne and the baby. "Oh… your son is adorable."

"You didn't create a ruckus to tell me that my son is adorable. You want something, you're dripping with dark magic." Tom snapped.

"Well aren't you stereotyping me? But you are unfortunately right. I wasn't here to make friends or flirt with the skanks here." Edgar said. "I was here to bestow a gift onto the baby prince."

Edgar waved his hand and dark green waves moved through his hands. Tom moved forward in front of son. "What do you want?" he asked.

Edgar licked his lips. "I must say, your wife was certainly a beautiful woman."

"You leave my wife out of this!" Tom growled.

"She was originally going to be mine. My wife."

"Your a prince?" Penelope found herself asking, while hiding her twins close.

"A prince of sorts. I was going to marry Katherine. And then this would have been my christening. For our child. I would have been king. But no. No she fell in love with you. And her parents allowed her to marry you and carry your sporn." Edgar said.

"How dare you?!" Tom yelled out.

Edgar waved his hand and Tom was thrown across the room. He landed on a table filled with wine goblets. Edgar hummed and walked over towards baby Kevin. "Hello mummsy. Hello daddsy." he said to the older king and queen. "And hello young child. Allow me to bestow a gift onto you."

"No, please." Tom cried, getting up from where he was on the floor.

"A prince with beauty, love and grace. A prince that the entire kingdom will fall in love with. One that will grow up in a home of love, attention and care. A young boy born from true love." Edgar sneered. "So my gift to you, shall not be a gift at all. It'll be a curse! On the eve the prince's nineteenth birthday, the prince will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. And after three drops of blood drip from his finger, he will fall into deathly sleep that he will never wake up from!"

"Seize him!" Hiram yelled out.

"Grab him! Arrest him!" Kevin's grandfather screamed out.

The knights advanced, moving to go and grab the sorcerer that just cursed the new prince. But he raised his magic and disappeared right before everyone's eyes. Tom ran over to his son, taking him in his arms. Tom looked at him in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Tom cried, cradling the baby in his arms. "No…"

* * *

_**Look, I do not know anything about Edgar Evernever, mostly because I stopped watching Riverdale right after that Heather's episode mess. So if there is anything that I should have written about, I'm sorry, but I just do not care at this point. Kay? Kay.**_

_**Here is the new Joavin fairy tale story that I promised you guys that I would make. I hope you enjoy this one just as much as you enjoyed Falling In Love With A Hexed Hunter. Can't wait to read your reviews, see you soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So there is no real name for Kevin's grandparents. Not from Riverdale (ugh). Not from Archie Comics. So I named them Tia and James because they're very royal names to me. I thought it would fit the late king and queen. And if you can't already tell, this is a different version from the Hans Christian Anderson tale and different from the Disney tale. It's somewhere in between. I hope that that doesn't bother you all.**_

* * *

Tom had been sitting inside of the chaise inside of his bedroom hours after the cursed was passed on his son. That Edgar Evernever obviously had a grudge against him because he was supposed to marry Katherine before her death. But why couldn't he just take his anger out on him? Why did Edgar have to punish his son. Why? Why? Tom heard a coo from below. He looked down and saw that his son was awake. Tom hadn't let him go since the curse was placed on him. Tom smiled down at his baby.

"Hungry?" Tom asked, standing up and picking up the bottle that Katherine's midwife prepared for when Kevin got hungry. He picked up the bottle and placed it inside of son's mouth. Kevin took it slowly started to drift off as he ate. Tom moved to sit back down when there was a knock at the door. Tom turned over to the door. "Come in."

The door opened and his captain of the guards walked inside. He bowed at his king. Tom looked at him desperately.

"We looked all over. There is no sign of this Edgar Evernever."

"I was a knight before I married Katherine. I know how long it takes to search the entire kingdom and it cannot take this long. Continue the search! And if you cannot truly find him here, then go and look through the other three kingdoms! Go!" Tom yelled, startling his son as the knight ran out of the room. Kevin hiccuped and started to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry son. Don't cry."

Tom moved him up onto his shoulder so that he could burp him. He bounced his son up and down a couple of times, before he burped. Spitting up some of his milk. He smiled and giggled once he was done. Tom chuckled with him. He moved him back towards his bedroom crib and laid him down. Tom looked down at him. Why did someone so evil have to punish his innocent child? Kevin did nothing to anyone. He was only a month and a half old. Why would this Evernever place this curse on him. Tears started to fill Tom's eyes. He didn't want to lose his son. He didn't want anything to happen to him. He was innocent. A child. And he would never have the chance to grow up and become the man he wanted.

Tom turned over, wiping his eyes with his fist. There was a knock at the door. Before Tom could answer, the door opened. Tom didn't bother to look up. He kept his eyes on his child.

"May we come in?" Tom's mother in law, Tia, called.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Tom said, nodding.

Tia and her husband, James, walked inside of the room. They looked just as sad as he did. Tia walked over to the crib. Kevin was drifting off once more.

"Is what he said true?" Tom asked. "Was Katherine betrothed to that man?"

James sighed. "Not officially. He was one of the suitors that we liked. But then Kathy told us that she fell in love with you and was having your child."

Tom sighed. "Why did he have to attack my son? Why did he do this to him? Kevin never did anything. He's barely two months old! He's never done anything to anyone! I should go out there with the knights. I'll kill him!"

"No." James called out, taking Tom's arm as he tried to leave. "The baby needs you right now. Not only for your protection, but he needs attention."

Tom sighed. He licked his lips. Tia sighed and walked over. "If I may, maybe we should give Kevin his gift now."

"You're right sweetheart. It's not magic as strong as Edgar's but, maybe we could change the spell up a bit. Just a little bit." James said, looking over at his son in law. "If we may."

Tom looked over at his in laws and then over at his son. Who was sleeping soundly now. Tom inhaled and turned over to them. He nodded. Tia went inside of her cloak pocket and pulled out a small sack of finely milled yellow powder. Tia took some in her hands. "My beautiful grandson, we may not take away the spell or the curse, but we may veer the course for you."

"We love you more than anything." James added. "And as your grandparents, let us help you. Instead of falling into a deep death slumber that you will never awake from, you will fall into a peaceful dream filled sleep."

"Where the dreams are filled with all of your happiness and fun times." Tia added. "And you will certainly awake from your sleep. In homage to your father and his undying love for your mother, you will be awakened from your slumber by a kiss of true love"

Tia dusted the powder over her sleeping grandson. Tom smiled, moving over to kissing his son's cheek. "Thank you. So much. But… but Edgar might hear. He might find out what happening! He may find out that you changed the curse!"

"We know." Tom's father in law said. "Which is exactly why we have an idea. That we know that you won't like it very much. But it is an idea for our grandson's life."

"If it has anything to do with murder, I'm on your side."

"No Thomas. It's… well, me and Tia are no longer the king and queen. We're the late king and queen. No one really cares about us anymore. Which is exactly why we left for the beaches before Katherine's… death."

"But nonetheless, we would do anything for the future of our kingdom and for our family. So, what if we took Kevin away from the palace. There's a small cabin in the woods that me and James used to go to when we were young." Tia said. "We can bring Kevin there. Raise him until his nineteenth birthday."

"But… but that means I'll never see him again." Tom said sadly. "I'll never see him until he's almost an adult. I'll never see him again until he's all grown up. I'll never… I'll never…"

"Tom." James called. "I know that this hurts. That you won't be able to see your son again, but this is to keep him safe. To protect him."

Tom sighed. "Will I ever see him? See him grow up? See his first steps, his first words?"

Tia and James looked over at each other. They sighed. Tom shook his head, turning away from his in laws and over to his son. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to say goodbye to him. But… but if this is what it takes to keep him safe, to protect him… then this is what we'll have to do."

James and Tia nodded. "Thank you Tom. We will keep him safe." Tia said

"But I do want to see him. I want to be able to see my son. Contact him at the most."

"We can have Kevin write letters to you. That way you'll be speaking. And maybe every few years, you can sneak into the woods and the cabin to see him while he sleeps." James suggested.

"That's perfect." Tia and Tom said unison.

"I shall prepare a few things for the baby." Tom said. "And will you at least give me a moment to say goodbye to him."

"Of course." James said, taking Tia's arm and walking out of the room.

Tom stayed there, right by his son's side. He looked down at his hand. The only thing on it was his wedding ring to Katherine. Tom slowly pulled it off and smiled at it.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to break this curse before your nineteenth birthday. I'll find that Edgar Evernever, force him to break that curse placed upon you. I will stop this from taking you away from me my son." Tom said to his son. "I'll find him. I'll find him and get revenge. You're innocent. You're completely innocent and free. And I will find out who did this to you. Okay? I promise."

Tom leaned down and pressed a kiss to his son's cheek.

"I love you Kevin. More than anything. I love you with the same amount of love that I had on your mother. I will save you and come back for you. I promise my sweet baby boy."

* * *

After a week of preparation, bring in different items to the cabin, preparing money and clothing and toys, Tia and James wrapped up baby Kevin in a blanket and prepared to leave the palace. Tom was there at the front gates, dressed in black as if he was mourning. Tia hugged her beloved son in law goodbye as James soothed Prince Kevin to sleep. Tom looked over at his son. He walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Here." Tom said, holding out something to James. "I want you to give this to Kevin when he's old enough to understand."

James moved Kevin to one hand and took what Tom gave him. He saw that it was his wedding ring attached to a beautiful silver chain. "Tom…"

"No. I want him to know that I will always love him and that I will see him soon. Hand it to him when he's old enough to understand. And educate him the way that he could get here at the palace."

"We will Tom. We'll protect him and take care of him." Tia said, looking over at the plain carriage that was prepared to take them to the cabin. "And Tom, can you promise us something?"

"What is it Tia?" Tom asked, looking over at him.

"You know that we will always love you because you gave our daughter happiness when she needed it the most. And we want you to be happy. Not miserable with everything that is happening, with Edgar, Kevin and Katherine's passing." Tia said.

"We hope that when you come to visit us next, you'll have gotten back into the romantic realm." James finished. "We hope that it will make you happy. And happiness is something that you deserve."

Tom sighed. "No one can replace the love that I have for Katherine, know that much. But if it is your wish before I see you again for years… then I promise that will try."

Tia and James smiled. "No one is asking you to replace our Kathy. Just find someone that would make them happy and hopefully reopen your heart."

Tom nodded. He pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks, then moved over to his baby son. Kevin was fast asleep inside of his blanket, clutching the ends tightly. Tom smiled. "I love you my son. I will see you again soon." he whispered, pressing a kiss to his small hand. "Take him away before the sun rises. No one will see you."

Tia and James nodded. They pulled over their hoods and hugged Kevin tightly. The two walked over to the carriage. Tia took Kevin and hugged him as James snapped the reins of the horse and pulled the carriage away. Tom stayed where he was, watching as his son was taken away for his protection. Tom wiped away his tears and walked back inside of the palace. He needed to find Edgar. And fast.

* * *

Tia and James walked inside of the cabin, holding Kevin in their arms. Tia walked in first. The place wasn't huge. But it was suitable to raise Kevin. Tia smiled.

"Do you remember that dream that you and I had when we were teenagers?" she asked as her husband walked inside and laid sleeping Kevin down onto the bassinet that was already set up.

"Which one?" James asked, walking over to her and taking her hand in his.

"The one where we would run away from our responsibility as royals and raise Kathy here."

"Of course. I remember it like it was yesterday. At least this is us sort of living out that dream of ours."

James and Tia hugged, holding each other close. "We will raise Kevin as our own. We will raise him to be kind, caring and smart as all can me." James said, swinging his wife in the air.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances." Tia said.

"I do too sweetheart. I do too."

The two were cut off by the sound of baby Kevin cooing. The couple chuckled.

"I'll get him." Tia said, kissing her husband and walking over to the bassinet. "Come little one. Let's get you something to eat and set up your mobile."

"Come on sweet prince." James said, moving with his wife to get to his grandson.

* * *

_**Follow, favorite, share and review. See you all soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Who's sobbing her eyes out because Shadowhunters is over? Me. I know this is a Riverdale story, but before we even begin with the new chapter, I would just like to say thank you so so much Shadowhunters. This show changed my life. I'm not even kidding. I'm crying as I write this note. Feel free to share it if you will, but... Shadowhunters really changed me. As a writer, as a human, as a person. A chunk of my heart went to that show. I love it with all of my heart. I still have hope though. I am not one to give up at all. Please, please, please do anything and everything you can to help get Shadowhunters a season 4. I just emailed HBO and Hulu and The CW. Begging. We'd all love the diverse and beautifully created show back. I mean, season 4 could have had Dark!Magnus, Maia and Bat relationship, and Asmodeus as the main villain. Please, please, please tweet out and make noise!**_

_**#SaveShadowhunters #PickUpShadowhunters #ShadowhuntersSeason4 #FuckFreeform**_

_**Shadowhunters will always be my favorite show and I will never ever find anything else that compares. Nothing has made me happier. Nothing ever will. I am a shadowhunter. And I'm glad I discovered a show that shaped me. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.**_

* * *

_Four Years Later..._

Tia walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She sighed with a smile on her face. She walked down the steps and into the main room where her husband was reading a book. James looked over at him and smiled. He removed his glasses and walked over to his wife. "Did he go down this time?" he asked.

"Yes. But only after five tales about his heroic father." Tia said, sitting beside him and putting her legs on his lap. James proceeded to rub his hand against her thigh.

"I thought we were trying to teach him discipline?" the former king asked.

"We were. We were. But I can't say no to that adorable man on his birthday. I mean look at him! He walks around and talks like he's five already. And he just turned four!" the former queen said with a wide smile.

"He's growing up fast."

"It certainly brings a smile to my face."

The two moved in closer to kiss but then there was a light knock at the door. Tia smiled even wider. James rolled his eyes at her, pressing two kisses to her nose and walking over to the door. He opened it with a smile. A man walked inside, a huge cloak covering his body and a hood over his face. Tia closed the door and smiled, seeing the man remove what was hiding him. The snow slowly melting off of the cloak and the fabric.

"Hello Tom." Tia said, walking over to her and hugging him.

"Hello mother." Tom replied.

Tia loved hearing Tom call her mother. They close like that all because of Kathy. James walked over to his son in law and hugged him. "How is everything?" James asked.

"The kingdom is peaceful once again, thank goodness. But the search is continuing for Edgar. I've received some tips from some of the poorer regions of the kingdom. They think he resides in the mountains." Tom explained. "I'll be sending a battalion to search there later this month."

"And the spindles?" Tia asked as she poured Tom a cup of tea.

Tom took the cup and smiled at her. "All burned. I've outlawed them until Kevin's nineteenth year. I know that making thread and sewing will be longer and more difficult. But the kingdom understands that this is only fitting until our only prince is safe. And speaking of, how was my little boy's birthday?"

"It was excellent." James said. "I went to the village the other day and picked up all of the toys and books that he wanted. He enjoyed the pie that Tia baked and the dinner that I made."

"His face lit up with excitement." Tia said with a smile.

Tom nodded. He couldn't lie when he said that he was a bit jealous that his in laws could spend all of this time with his son when he couldn't see him for his own protection. But Tom understood that. Tom reached inside of his cloak and pulled out a small present. He handed it to Tia.

"Here. It's for him. I know that you said he likes llamas so I had one of my best servants make it for him." he said.

"I'm sure he'll love it Tom." Tia said, taking the box from him and setting it down.

"And speaking of love… how… how are you in that department?" James asked with a grin.

Tom rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. "I um… I actually… I've actually been seeing someone."

"You have?" Tia asked. "That's amazing! That's great! So, who… who is she?"

"Do you remember at the christening when Queen Sierra gave me that look. Well, she recently just left her husband. He was thrown out of her palace and her kingdom for being mentally abusive towards her for years. He only stopped to not stress the baby." Tom explained. "She came to me about three months ago. Looking for comfort. I've been helping her raise her daughter Josephine and then… one thing when to another and now… I am courting her."

"Oh Tom! That's wonderful!" Tia said. "Sierra is such a lovely woman. I loved seeing her."

"She's wonderful. And this will help you with the father aspect as well. You might be able to get this with Kevin, but maybe with Sierra's daughter." James said. "And speaking of which… Kevin should be in deep sleep right about now. Would you like to see him?"

Tom smiled widely and nodded. James pressed a kiss to Tia's nose as he led Tom up the steps. He walked over to Kevin's door and smiled. He opened the door a bit to see the four year old sleeping soundly in his brand new bed. James smiled and offered Tom to go inside. Tom pushed the door opened. He smiled, seeing his infant son. He kneeled down beside his son and smiled at him. It had been an entire year since he had seen him last. And he was still the perfect mixture of him and his mother. Tears filled Tom's eyes. He moved over and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead.

"Time's flown hasn't it sweetheart." Tom whispered. "Happy birthday my little prince."

Kevin shuffled in his sleep, making Tom jump back. But Kevin just murmured in his sleep. "And daddy… is the best daddy… in the whole wide world… right?" he murmured.

Tom chuckled. He leaned down and kissed his son's cheek again. "Your daddy will see you soon. I love you sweetheart." Tom stood up and walked back over to the hall, closing the door behind him. "I must take my leave."

"Understandable." James said. "Be careful out there Tom."

"Only if you protect my boy."

"Always Thomas. Always."

* * *

_Fourteen Years Later..._

Tia had been sitting in the garden, slowly sewing up a special present for her beautiful grandson. His birthday wasn't for another six months, but Tia wanted her present to be extra special. Something be fitting for an upcoming prince. And speaking of prince, Tia looked up from her work and around her. Where was her grandson?

"Kevin?" she called out.

"Up here Grandma." called her grandson.

Tia looked up and saw her handsome man in front of her. Kevin had certainly grown up. He had the physique of his mother, lean and his father and mother's short brunette hair. And he miraculously got his mother's green eyes. Kevin looked down at his grandmother from the ladder he was standing on.

"Oh good gracious!" Tia yelled, putting down her sewing tools and getting up from her chair. "I thought that you were in the cabin with your grandfather!"

"I was. But he needed a few apples for the pie he's making. And speaking of." Kevin said, holding his finger out. He picked up a plump and beautiful apple from the tree and jumped down from the ladder. He landed on the ground, somersaulted over to his grandmother and held out the fruit to her. "Happy birthday grandma."

Tia sighed. "Thank you sweet child."

"You are welcome. Now, hows about we get you back inside. The day is almost over and it'll be cold, cold, cold out here." Kevin said, taking his arm out to take his grandmother's.

"Kevin. It's still summer. You are so overprotective."

"I'm overprotective?!"

Tia joked at her grandson's humor. He was right. She definitely was way more protective over the young prince. Mostly because of the curse. But she would never tell him that. It was for his own protection. If something happened to Kevin now after all these years of safety and all those years of King Tom searching and searching for the prince, she would never forgive herself. She'd probably jump off of a mountain from the guilt she's feel. Tia faked a smile and pressed a kiss to Kevin's cheek. Kevin walked her inside of the cabin.

"Grandpa, question." Kevin called as he shut the door.

"Before you ask, did you bring those apples?" James called, adjusting the cap on his head.

Kevin walked over and pulled five huge and beautiful apples from his cloak pocket. James took them and set them down. "Now, if I may continue. Who is more overprotective? Me or Grandma?"

"Me." James said, seriously and jokingly.

Tia and Kevin both laughed in unison. Tia sat down and leaned against the couch. Kevin walked over to her and pressed a kiss against her forehead. James smiled, looking at how sweet and caring his only grandson was to his beautiful wife. He thought that he would be able to share this moment with his son in law, but fate had different options. But it would be another six months until Kevin's curse would never come true and he could meet his father and not just hear stories about him.

"Don't fall asleep yet birthday girl." James called. "Your soup is almost done."

"It's your favorite. Tomato basil." Kevin added with a smile.

"Well, just tomato. Our basil plant dried up from the summer heat." James said.

"Oh." Tia said. "Well that's alright. I don't mind as long as we use black pepper."

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Kevin added. "This is your birthday. You deserve something nice, especially after all the birthdays that you've given me. I can find some more basil. Or maybe some basil seeds."

"And how would you know where to find basil." James asked

"Not in that village I presume. You know how we feel about you going out on your own." Tia said. "It's dangerous."

"No, not the village. I am still your very obedient grandson. No, when you send me off to get berries, apples or tree sap, there's a bunch of basil plants and other fruit plants." Kevin explained.

"By the river?" Tia asked, sitting up and pulling the throw blanket, that Kevin had made, across her chest.

"Yes. By the river."

"Then I know exactly what he's talking about. Let him go James. It's not that far."

James looked over at them. "Tia…"

"You cannot say no to me old man. It's my birthday." Tia said, cutting him off with a wide smile on his face.

Kevin smiled, leaned closer to his grandmother so that their faces were pressed together. "Can't say no Grandpa."

James sighed loudly. He hated being double teamed by both his wife and his grandson. He could never ever say no. James walked over and kissed his wife into silence. He pulled away and pulled up his son's hood so that it covered his face.

"Be careful." he said. "Take my basket, it'll hold more."

"You were right. You are the most overprotective." Kevin said. "I'll be back soon."

"You better or I'm coming right after you." James said, making his grandson laigh.

"Bye!" Kevin called as he walked out of the door.

Tia chuckled as James walked back over to her. "Oh stop that face."

"I won't stop that face. If something happens to him-"

"Nothing will. We're deep in the woods. No one except maybe a bunny or two will see him. You need to stop your adorable fussing."

"I'm a king. It's what I do." James said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "So… I'm an old man now?"

"Always have been."

"An old man could never make you feel as good as I do."

"Then prove it."

And with that James whisked Tia over his shoulder, swinging her around gently as he walked towards their bedroom.

* * *

It wasn't often that Kevin got the opportunity to roam around the woods. As James had stated, half jokingly and half dead serious, they were overprotective as hell. They wanted to keep him safe in every aspect. It honestly annoyed Kevin. But he loved them so much that he had gotten used to it by the time he turned ten. Kevin walked through the woods, humming wonderfully to a song that Tia had taught him. She told him that it was his father's favorite song. So it slowly became his favorite. He wanted to be as close to his father as humanly possible. He loved and adored his father. All the stories he were told were about how he was so kind, heroic and sweet to everyone. How badly Kevin wanted to be his father. He was raised by his grandparents. He never knew the real reason as to why he could never meet his father, but it was something along the lines of keeping Kevin safe. Kevin was slowly humming the song, and then he slowly started to sing along to lyrics that he knew by heart.

He sung, slowly moving from away to his family terrority of his cabin and towards the woods to where he would become closer towards the river. Kevin sung his heart out, spinning around and jumping from rock to rock. The birds seemed to love Kevin's song and they flew around to him, singing the song that he was singing. The younger man chuckled, moving his hand over to take one of them in his hand.

"Hello beauty." he said to the birds.

The birds whistled at Kevin. Kevin laughed happily at them. The birds flew away from the young man. Kevin continued to sing as he walked over towards the river. He smiled, walking over. As he did, he started to hear the low sound of crying. Kevin stopped as he did, looking over around the woods. He had never really heard any kind of crying before when he roamed the woods. It sounded genuine. Almost fearful crying, which Kevin knew from when his grandmother would cry out of her nightmares. Kevin put down his basket and slowly started to approach to crying that he heard. He made his way across the wood, looking for the crying. As he did, he heard a sniffle. That was close to him. Kevin set down his basket and slowly approached where he heard the sniffle. Behind a huge oak tree. Kevin walked over and saw a small boy, crouched in a ball and sobbing into his knees.

Kevin slowly approached the crying boy. "Hello there." he called. The little boy looked up at Kevin. His eyes widened, seeing the person that had just approached him. He seemed to back up into a the tree. Kevin held his hands out. "Don't, don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"My brother tells me not to speak with strangers." the little boy said in a low voice.

"Well neither am I. My grandparents tell me that I should speak with strangers and that I shouldn't trust them." Kevin said. "But I don't think we're strangers if we introduce ourselves. I'm Kevin."

The boy looked at Kevin for a while before responding. "I'm Ricky."

"Ricky. I like your name. What are doing out here?"

"I'm… I'm… I was with my big brother. We were on his horse and I wanted to walk around while he was resting. I walked a little too far and then I couldn't find him… or his horse. And now… I don't know where my brother is."

Kevin sighed. "Well, maybe I can help you."

Ricky looked up, his tears dripping down from his eyes and down to chin. "You… you know my brother?"

"I may not know him. But I can help you find him." Kevin held out his hand. "I won't bite."

Ricky slowly moved away from the tree and took Kevin's hand. Kevin smiled, standing up with him. He walked away from the tree with Ricky. "How about you tell me about about your big brother. Maybe that will get your mind off of how upset you are."

"O-Okay." Ricky said, sniffling, "His name is Joaquin."

"He sounds like a great big brother."

"He is! He's always trying to protect me and make sure that I'm happy! Even though he leaves our cottage a lot so that he could in the night, he's always making sure that I'm okay. He cooks the most delicious food for me, brings me the books that I want to read. Joaquin is the best person in the world!"

"He sounds like a great big brother. What does he look like? Maybe that way I could recognize him if he come across him."

Ricky's eyes seemed to light up at that. "Oh! My brother's is very tall, a bit taller than you! And he has the brightest blue eyes! Like ice! He got his eyes from my mom. I got my dad's eyes. Oh, and Joaquin had long silky hair. Blacker than black."

"Blacker than black?" Kevin repeated with a smile.

"Blacker than black." Ricky repeated.

"Well I would very much love to meet your big brother. Hopefully we can find him in the woods."

"But it's so big."

"Not really. You know, I used to think that it was big as well. But if you realize looked around, you realized that it's not big at all. There are many different paths that would lead you home. And if you can't find one… make your own."

Ricky nodded. He followed Kevin as he continued walking. Kevin looked down at him. Ricky looked up at him. "You know, you're extremely nice. How come I've never seen you before?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"I go into my village a lot with Joaquin. And I've never ever seen you before."

"Oh um… I don't live in the village."

"Are you from one of the different kingdoms?"

"No. No I'm not. I live out here in the woods."

Ricky's eyes widened. "That is so cool! I'd love to live out here. Just me and Joaquin."

Kevin laughed at that. He looked out and saw a blonde blur in the background. He stopped walking. As he did, Ricky looked over at him. Kevin listened, hearing a faint voice calling out: "Ricky?! Ricky where are you? Ricardo?! Ricardo!?"

"Hey Ricky." Kevin called to smaller man. "You said that Joaquin was on a horse right? Well, what color is your brother's horse?"

"It's a blonde stallion horse." Ricky said.

"Is that it right there?" Kevin asked.

Ricky looked over to where Kevin was looking and smiled widely. That must of been Joaquin's horse. Ricky cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed out: "Joaquin! Joaquin, over here!"

The blonde blur turned around and Kevin saw the face of the blonde horse. It's rider on the other hand, was the one that he wanted to look at. Ricky could not have described how beautiful that man was. His cheekbones stuck out beautifully and his bright blue eyes looked almost exotic. Like the things he read in his novels. The man, Joaquin, smiled widely and snapped the reins of his horse. He came rushing over as fast as he could. The man stopped his horse, jumped off and ran over. Ricky pulled away from Kevin's hold and ran over to his big brother.

Joaquin grabbed him and swung him in the air while hugging. "Oh thank God!" he cried, setting him down and kneeling down to his level. "What did I tell you about running off? Maldita sea. I was scared that something happened to you."

"I'm okay Joaquin." Ricky said. "And you know that. Estoy bien."

"Good. Now." Joaquin stood up to look at the man in front of him.

And he was shocked. The man was incredibly beautiful. His brunette hair dripped looked so curly on top and his skin was beautifully light. Joaquin swallowed some of the saliva in his mouth. God, now he couldn't form words. This man was so… different. Ricky noticed his brother's silence. Ricky smiled, taking his hand and moving him towards Kevin.

"Joaquin, this is Kevin." Ricky said.

"Oh. Um." Joaquin said with a smile. "Hi. I'm Joaquin's. This little guys older brother."

Kevin smiled. Kevin gave Joaquin a small little head bow. "I'm Kevin."

Joaquin forced a smile. "Um… I uh… um. Thank you for helping Ricky."

"Oh no worries. No worries at all." Kevin said with a smile. He moved to get something, but he turned around.

Joaquin noticed his searching. He picked Ricky up, despite his protests and set his brother down onto the saddle. Joaquin walked over to Kevin. "Are you missing something?"

"Oh um… yeah… I had a basket. I was going to collect basil for my grandparents. And now I don't know where I left it."

"Let Joaquin help you." Ricky said, shoving his brother by the shoulder closer to Kevin.

Joaquin turned over and gave his brother the shut the fuck up or I'll shiv you look. He turned over to apologize for his brother's actions but he noticed that Kevin was smiling widely. Almost excitedly. Because Kevin didn't really have friends. He was already happy with helping and meeting Ricky. And now with this beautiful man in front of him, he was ecstatic to have him spend a moment with him. Joaquin gave the beautiful man a smile.

"I could… I could help you find your basket. And your um… your basil if you want." Joaquin said.

"I'd appreciate that." Kevin said with a happy little jump. He turned around. "I think that I left it this way."

Kevin started to take off, skipping along as he walked. Joaquin turned over to Ricky. Ricky was smiling widely as his big brother. "He is attractive, is he not?" Ricky asked.

"Oh shut it." Joaquin said, taking his horse's reins. "He's beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Literally have a love hate relationship relationship with New York. Mother Nature is so bipolar. One minute it's fucking sunny as shit and angels are singing all over the place, the next the demons from Edom (Shadowhunters referencd if you did not know. #SaveShadowhunters) are killing everyone and the rain is coming down in gallons.**_

_**The rain affected my writing. God dammit. I've been writing sad romance stories since the rain began. Go on New York. WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!**_

* * *

Joaquin had thought that today would be simple and uninteresting as always. He thought that he would wake up, cook breakfast, go out for a picnic with Ricky, hang out with him, go home, relax, cook Ricky dinner, be a bandit and then leave. But then Ricky had gone missing while he was resting from their ride back from their day in the woods. At first, Joaquin had gotten scared that his little brother had gotten lost or attacked by an animal or kidnapped by rival bandits. But he didn't think that he would find his little brother with one of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. And Joaquin had had his fair share of men. One night stands at the tavern, quick makeout or sex sessions when Ricky was with friends. But none of those men were compared to the beauty of this man holding his brother's hand. His name was Kevin. A beautiful name for a beautiful man. Joaquin had quite literally lost his breath when he saw Kevin. And then his brother, ever the crazy one, decided that it would be best if he volunteered him to help the beauty find his basket.

And here was Joaquin, following Kevin while holding his horse, Daisy, reins. Joaquin kept looking at Kevin as they slowly walked back the way that Kevin came. Kevin was looking at him, as he looked all over the place for the basket that he apparently had. They had only been walking for a couple minutes, but Ricky had fallen asleep on Daisy's saddle. Joaquin chuckled at his kid brother. He turned back over to Kevin.

"Forgive my brother." Joaquin said, getting Kevin's attention. "I'm sure that you had other things to do today and you most certainly didn't have to help him find me."

"Oh, it was no problem at all." Kevin said with a smile. "Your brother was very kind. He raved about his big brother to me while he walked. It was quite enjoyable."

Joaquin smiled and blushed. "That's my Ricardo."

Kevin nodded. He turned over and smiled. "Oh! Here it is." he said, going over and picking up the basket that he had dropped. "I found my basket."

Joaquin smiled. "That's… that's great."

Kevin smiled. "Well, I should get going. I still need to pick that basil for my grandparents."

"Oh. Right. I shouldn't keep you." Joaquin said with a grin, moving over towards Daisy. He rubbed her mane and hopped onto her saddle. He held his brother against his chest. "It was really nice to meet you Kevin."

Kevin smiled. "It was nice to meet you too."

Joaquin moved his hand forward and took one of Kevin's. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Kevin blushed. Joaquin moved away, snapped Daisy's reins and rode off. Kevin stood there, almost flabbergasted. He had never met any new people before, mostly because of his grandparents' overprotectiveness of him. Meeting Ricky was fun because he seemed to happy and excited about his big brother. And meeting Joaquin was… was… wow. Kevin had felt his heart beating so fast when he had met Joaquin. Kevin smiled widely, spinning in a full circle before walking over to the river to get what he had came for in the first place.

* * *

James groaned as he flopped down on the bed next to his wife. Tia was smiling widely, her arms moving around from the after effects of what had just happened. James smiled.

"Tell me Tia. Can an old man do that?" James said.

Tia picked up one of the pillows that Kevin had sewn her and slammed it on James' face, making him laugh. "Alright my king… you were right. That was really, really… wow. So far, the best birthday gift I've received today."

James moved over, grabbing Tia by the waist and snuggling up to her. Tia giggled, nuzzling her nose in his neck. But her husband wasn't really focused right now on his wife. He was looking up over at the window. Tia looked up at him and moved over, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"He's fine." she said.

"How do you know. It shouldn't take that long for him to get to the river and back. I've been there. Multiple times when I can't head to the village." James said. "Ugh… what if something happened to him? What if he hurt his ankle and is trapped in the woods somewhere. And I think it's going to rain. I should go after him."

"James."

"Kevin could be hurt somewhere. I need to go out there and help him. Maybe he's-"

"James. Kevin has gone out into the woods multiple times. To pick berries to pick apples, to get water. And he's come back before. Maybe he's just singing around again. You know how he gets when he's alone."

James sat up and sighed. "Look I know. I know. I just can't help but be protective over him. What if someone managed to find him?"

Just as he said that, the door opened from outside of their bedroom. "Grandpa? Grandma? I'm back."

Tia gave her husband a look, knowing that she was correct about Kevin. James rolled his eyes at her. "We're in the bedroom darling." Tia called. "Just put the basil in the pot. It's still cooking."

Kevin walked inside of the home. He walked over to the pot that was still simmering a bit near the fire. He plucked some of the basil that he had plucked out and placed it into the soup. Kevin pulled off his cloak and let it hang on the coat hook that James had made out of a tree. Kevin sat down onto the floor, leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. He had met someone. Well, he had been two people. Joaquin and Ricky. It had been the most exciting part of his day. He's never met anyone before. It had always been him and his grandparents. And every so often it would be with a few rabbits and animals that had a liking to his singing. And now that he had met with Joaquin, he felt like he was floating. It was amazing and… nice.

But Kevin's wide smile faded and he just gave a simple smile. He probably was never going to see Joaquin or Ricky again. He doubted that if he did, they would recognize him. Kevin shook his head, moving over and grabbing the ladle that had been set up. He poured himself, his grandmother and grandfather a bowl.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Kevin called. "I made you your bowls. If you done doing what you're-"

Kevin was cut off as James came out of the bedroom first. His hair was disheveled and his clothing wasn't even put on the right way. He walked over to his grandson and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." he said. "You grandmother is just getting decent she should be out in a moment."

"Okay then." Kevin said, sitting at their small dining room table.

"Was the trip okay?" James asked. "It took you awhile to get back. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got side tracked singing again."

"I told you that that would be the reason." Tia said as she walked back inside of the room. Her robe was the only thing she had on. She walked over to her grandson and kissed his temple. "Thank you dear."

"You're welcome." he replied as he took a sip of the soup. "I hope you guys didn't do too much while I was gone."

James and Tia both looked at each other and blushed. Tia sipped her soup from the bowl as James responded to Kevin. "Nothing much."

Kevin smiled and went into finishing his soup.

* * *

"How in the name of hell have you not located the prince?!" Edgar roared, standing up from his throne and throwing a glass vase at the small army of gremlins and goblins below him.

The army moved away from the shards of glass that had begun to fly. They huddled in fear. Edgar growled at them. It had been eighteen years. Eighteen years. When he had casted the spell, he had expected for the king to just be overprotective over his infant son. But then, one his gremlins had heard the rumor that the king was hiding his son away from him in hopes to find a way to break the spell and that all of the spinning wheels in each kingdom was burned to the ground. When Edgar searched himself, he found the rumor was true. That the prince was gone. All of the spinning wheels were destroyed. The spinning wheel situation could be solved, but that was unless he found the prince. Edgar was in complete and utter shock and angry once he had heard that Prince Kevin was hidden away. If he did not find him by the winter months or by his birthday… his plan would fail.

And the kings and queens and knights from all the kingdoms would come for him and kill him for his crimes against the kingdom. Edgar had sent all of own army men. His goblins, gremlins, ghouls and beasts to look everywhere for the prince. Everywhere and every place that they could. And nothing. They had not found anything. Anything. Anything! Edgar was furious.

"How in the name have you not located the prince yet?!" Edgar screamed, shooting some of his magic over at his army. "Have you searched eveywhere? Everywhere?!"

"Y-Y-Yes, yes master." one of the gremlins said, hiding behind a small rock inside of the cave's throne room.

"Everywhere? Each kingdom?" Edgar asked, picking up his staff that was resting by his throne.

"Yes master."

"Each village? The woods? The river?"

"Yes, yes master. Oh and all of the cradles!" the gremlin added, moving his arms side to side as if he was holding a baby.

At the sound, Edgar stopped. He slowly turned over, looking at the gremlin. "Cradle?" he said with a small chuckle. "Did, did you just say… cradle?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." that same gremlin said, not noticing some of his fellow gremlins were nodding in agreement, while the rest begun to move over to hide away. They knew what they had say what was stupid.

"Cradle. Oh. Cradle! Cradle you say!" Edgar said, turning over. "Evelyn darling! Come in here my dearest love."

From one of the doors, came a beautiful woman with redish hair. She walked over towards Edgar and smiled at him. "Yes?" she said with a smile.

The smile instantly annoyed Edgar, but he let it go and turned back over. "You remember how I sent out my army to locate the prince. And for years for years I have told them to look for the prince. And apparently, all this time. Most of them have been looking for a baby. A baby Evelyn! A baby."

Edgar begun laughing as hard as he could, slamming back down onto his throne while laughing loudly. The gremlin that had just spoken begun to chuckle as well. And then he begun laughing, as well as the ones that had been agreeing with him. Evelyn and the rest of the monster like army was silent. Dead silent. Almost looking completely worried as they had spoke. Edgar was howling with laughter, arching his back against his throne. The gremlins began to laugh just as loud. Edgar got up and blasted his magic at the gremlin that had spoken.

"IDIOTS!" he screamed as he shot magic everywhere. "FOOLS! IMBECILES! SIMPLETONS! DUNCES! NITWITS!"

The magic shot through his hands at everyone who had agreed with that gremlin. He shot magic at them, killing them instantly. Their bodies had exploded, their green blood and dark green intestines splatting everywhere. Edgar screamed in anger, shooting off magic in the air. His army ran off in fear. Edgar threw his staff across the room.

"Fucking numbskulls." he growled, turning over to Evelyn. He snapped his fingers at her, making her rush over to him. He smiled at her. "My wife, do you see how I cannot trust anyone here?"

"Yes my husband." Evelyn said with a nod.

"Which why I only trust myself, my magic and you." Edgar said, moving both of his hands over and cupping her cheeks. "Which is why I must ask you to help me. Because you are the only one that can actually set things right. You the only one that can actually make things right."

"Yes my husband." Evelyn responded.

"Look. All over. Look for the prince. And if you fail me." Edgar gripped Evelyn's cheeks harder. "I will end you just like I ended these worthless little beasts. Do you understand me?"

"Yes my husband."

"Good. Now, I hope that you don't fail me."

"I won't my husband."

Edgar nodded. He picked up his thrown staff and walked over to her. He spun it in the air a bit with his magic, patting it on her head with it. The magic surrounded her and slowly turned Evelyn into a crow. She cawed at her husband, flying up onto his finger. Edgar smiled, rubbing the top of her head and smiling at her.

"Go." Edgar said. "Or I'll cook you for dinner."

The Evelyn crow flew off of his finger and flew out. Edgar rolled his eyes and sat back down onto his throne. He spun his staff in his hands. Why did this have to happen? If he did not locate the prince and soon, his plan was going to end.


End file.
